Talk:Into the Woods
Conversation Here is the correct dialog to receive quest, other choices drop the conversation: *You: "Hail, Mujahid Mukhtaar" **Mujahid Mukhtaar:: "Please leave me be, I am meditating." *You: "d00d sow plz" **Mujahid Mukhtaar: "I wish I could, but I don't have SoW. I'm a Necromancer." *You: "Pfft, sow me already, it's for a cr." **Mujahid Mukhtaar: "Necromancers can't cast SoW." *You: "Bull! I saw you speed up earlier!" **Mujahid Mukhtaar: "I have JBoots..." *You: "What are THOSE?!" **Mujahid Mukhtaar: "I can't buff you, I'm a Necromancer. I only have one buff that you would probably want." *You: "Yeah, the one you won't give me..." **Mujahid Mukhtaar: "Is there something else you need? I am getting tired of this." *You: "Pfft! Ugg, okay fine. I found this burnt key... Can you tell me anything about it?" **Mujahid Mukhtaar: "Uh, yeah sure! Ummm... It's for the Burned Woods. Yeah, that's it..." *You: "?" **Mujahid Mukhtaar: "It's not near here anymore... It moves." *You: "??" **Mujahid Mukhtaar: "No really, the entrance changes location every so often." *You: "???" **Mujahid Mukhtaar: "I can't tell you where it is right now, but I know its out there somewhere. Good luck!" *You: "No really, where is it?" **Mujahid Mukhtaar:"Last I heard, it was in South Freeport, but its moved since then!" *You: "thx?" **Mujahid Mukhtaar: "Wrong punctuation mark, but 'C' for effort! Anyway, you should go west... No, east!" *You: "Uh okay..." Insight of the named monsters Insight to Enfuego reveals the following: * General Information: * Max Health: 18,207,012,673 * Wisdom: 3735 * Potency: 1000 * Multi-Attack Chance: 15 * Strikethrough: 130 * Accuracy: 50 * Recommended Stats: * Health: 1,200,000 * Noxious Resist: 200000 * Elemental Resist: 200000 * Arcane Resist: 200000 Insight to Burnt Reynolds reveals the following: * General Information: * Max Health: 18,207,012,673 * Agility: 3733 * Potency: 1000 * Multi-Attack Chance: 15 * Strikethrough: 130 * Accuracy: 50 * Recommended Stats: * Health: 1,200,000 * Noxious Resist: 200000 * Elemental Resist: 200000 * Arcane Resist: 200000 Insight to Toadaly Blayzed reveals the following: * General Information: * Max Health: 18,207,012,673 * Agility: 3735 * Potency: 1000 * Multi-Attack Chance: 15 * Strikethrough: 130 * Accuracy: 50 * Recommended Stats: * Health: 1,200,000 * Noxious Resist: 200000 * Elemental Resist: 200000 * Arcane Resist: 200000 Insight to Roy Waller reveals the following: * General Information: * Max Health: 13,586,430,279 * Intelligence: 3630 * Potency: 1000 * Multi-Attack Chance: 15 * Strikethrough: 130 * Accuracy: 50 * Recommended Stats: * Health: 1,200,000 * Noxious Resist: 200000 * Elemental Resist: 200000 * Arcane Resist: 200000 Insight to Lucky the Striker reveals the following: * General Information: * Max Health: 13,927,922,077 * Strength: 3640 * Potency: 1000 * Multi-Attack Chance: 15 * Strikethrough: 130 * Accuracy: 50 * Recommended Stats: * Health: 1,200,000 * Noxious Resist: 200000 * Elemental Resist: 200000 * Arcane Resist: 200000 Insight to Hot Head reveals the following: * General Information: * Max Health: 13,586,430,279 * Intelligence: 3630 * Potency: 1000 * Multi-Attack Chance: 15 * Strikethrough: 130 * Accuracy: 50 * Recommended Stats: * Health: 1,200,000 * Noxious Resist: 200000 * Elemental Resist: 200000 * Arcane Resist: 200000 Insight to Ixiblat Fer reveals the following: * General Information: * Max Health: 22,961,528,351 * Strength: 3780 * Potency: 1000 * Multi-Attack Chance: 15 * Strikethrough: 130 * Accuracy: 50 * Recommended Stats: * Health: 1200000 * Noxious Resist: 200000 * Elemental Resist: 200000 * Arcane Resist: 200000